Jalousy
by Miichiiko
Summary: Couple : Tegopi, Tego/?. Yamapi et Tegoshi sont ensemble depuis quelques temps, mais la jalousie du leader devient de plus en plus envahissante dans leur relation.


Jalousy

Point de vue interne :

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous étions ensemble, mais pour autant la confiance ne régnait toujours pas de mon côté malgré mes nombreux efforts. J'avais tellement peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour aller rejoindre un autre. Même lorsqu'il discutait joyeusement avec son meilleur ami, je ressentais une pointe de jalousie. Je sentais bien au bout de quelques semaines qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de mes crises, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et agressives depuis quelques temps.

Le quatre Juillet, les membres de KAT-TUN ainsi que ceux de NEWS, nous avions décidé de faire une fête surprise commune à Jin ainsi qu'à Masuda. Kamenashi devait emmener Jin dans la salle, tandis que Keiichiro s'occupait de Masuda. Nous étions tous réunis à attendre nos quatre amis, prêts à crier dès leur arrivée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jin et Masuda, respectivement poussés par Kame et Keii, nos cris retentirent ainsi que le bruit des pétards dans toute la pièce. Jin était ému, mais ne voulait pas le laisser paraître. Masuda, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de MON Yuya ! Quand il regarda dans ma direction, il s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis le lâcha en s'excusant. Lui-ai-je vraiment lancer un regard meurtrier ? Je ne me reconnaît plus.

Le reste de la soirée passa, et étant quelques peu éméchés par l'alcool, nous agissions quelque peu étrangement. Seuls Tegoshi et Koki étaient dans leur état normal puisqu'ils devaient ramener les membres chez eux. Pendant cette soirée, j'ai remarqué que mes amis devenaient très câlins grâce aux effets de l'alcool. Ils se prenaient tous dans les bras, et ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, mais beaucoup se collaient à mon Yuya. Je ne pouvais rien faire, ayant trop bu je n'étais pas capable de me bouger de cette chaise, même si je sentais la colère monter en moi.

Après avoir ramener les autres membres de notre groupe, Tegoshi s'arrêta devant chez moi. Je l'avais invité dans la journée à venir dormir. Comme j'avais un peu forcé sur la boisson, il s'occupait de moi comme si j'étais l'invité et lui l'hôte. Nous étions confortablement assis sur le canapé et nous discutions de la soirée qui venait de passer. Bien sûr je commençai à m'énerver quand il se mit à parler de Masuda et du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée.

«_ -Ça ne te dérange pas de toujours te faire tripoter par les autres ?_

_-Calme toi ! Ils ont toujours été comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça peut t'énerver à ce point. Je m'y suis habitué, ça ne veut absolument rien dire pour moi et tu le sais très bien ! _»

Après cette phrase, je me souviens m'être encore plus énervé et je fis voler la table basse à travers la pièce. Les magnifiques yeux de Tegoshi laissaient transparaitre sa peur et il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je me souviens l'avoir jeté dans le canapé et l'embrasser de force, mais en ce qui concerne la fin de la soirée, c'est le trou noir complet. Ma colère mélangée à la forte dose d'alcool ingurgitée auparavant m'avait fait perdre la raison.

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans mon canapé, torse-nu avec une couverture posée sur moi. La table basse avait été remise en place et j'aperçus une lettre posée dessus:

_« Désolé de partir comme ça en pleine nuit, mais j'ai reçu un appel important de ma mère, je dois aller la voir._

_PS : Je ''comprend '' que tu étais sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te pardonner. Nous en parlerons demain. »_

GNHEIN ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer cette nuit ? J'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. J'en saurai sûrement plus, tout à l'heure quand je le verrai.

Arrivé devant la porte de la loge j'appréhendais un peu. Et si ce que j'avais fait était vraiment grave ? En ouvrant la porte, je pu voir qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Seul Ryo était là. Il commatait sur le canapé en écoutant de la musique, essayant de se remettre de la soirée de la veille. Je m'assit à côté de lui et engageait la conversation en gardant tout de même un œil sur la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Tegoshi et Masuda. Quand il entra derrière Masuda, je pu voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges et un air gêné. Masuda ne le quittait pas des yeux, un air inquiet ancré sur son visage joufflu. J'allai m'avancer vers lui quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur notre manager qui me dit que je devais aller me faire maquiller. La discussion allait encore être retardée, et elle semblait trop grave pour que nous puissions en parler dans le studio, où des membres du staff pourraient intercepter notre conversation. En retournant dans la loge, je l'aperçus toujours avec Masu. Je me jeta enfin à l'eau :

«_ -Tego, je peux te parler en privé ?_

_-Désolé, mais je préfèrerais que Masu reste. Il est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir._

_-Ok... Et euh... Comment va ta mère ? C'est pour elle que tu es parti hier soir non ?_

_-Elle va bien, c'était juste une fausse alerte. Mais... J'ai préféré rester avec elle cette nuit._

_-Hum hum … _Intervint Masuda.

-E_t disons que j'ai préféré rester loin de toi_. Finit Tegoshi en baissant la tête et en rougissant. »

Tegoshi a voulu s'éloigner de moi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire ?

« -_Désolé Tego, je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé après la fête. Je me souviens juste m'être énervé et avoir fait voler la table basse, puis plus rien._

_-Tu as oublié ? Comment peut-on oublier une chose aussi affreuse ?_ S'énerva Masuda. _Même si tu étais complètement bourré, c'est un acte impardonnable ! Et dire que Tesshi est prêt à te pardonner alors que tu l'as violé... Pfff ! _M'informa Masuda de mes actes de la veille. »

QUOI ? J'ai violé mon amour ? La tête baissée de Tegoshi et ses soubresauts signifiaient que Masuda n'avait pas tort et qu'il pleurait. Mon Dieu ! Comme je m'en voulais ! Je voulus le prendre dans mes bras, mais Masuda m'en empêcha. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sur-protecteur celui là ! Tegoshi le lâcha gentiment, se rendant sûrement compte que ça commençait à m'énerver puis me dit qu'il souhaitait mettre un peu de distance entre nous pour avoir le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr, je le comprenais, mais j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me séparer de lui même seulement pour quelques temps.

Les jours passèrent, nos amis avaient été mis au courant, sans trop de détails, de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Tegoshi et moi. Ayant peut être peur de mes réactions, personne ne s'approchait de trop près de Tegoshi, mais le pire, c'est qu'il faisait presque tout pour m'éviter. Je souffrais beaucoup, mais ça devait sûrement être réciproque voire pire de son côté. Puis un soir, alors que j'avais invité Jin et Kame à prendre un verre chez moi, mon portable vibra. Je l'ouvris pour lire le message que je venais de recevoir.

_« Ça y est. J'ai pris le temps de bien réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps et à ton comportement de cette nuit là. J'aimerai bien te voir demain soir si c'est possible bien sûr._

_Yuya. »_

Je me raidis dès que j'eus fini de lire ce message. Kame et Jin le remarquèrent tout de suite et me demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Comme je ne répondais pas, ils prirent mon portable de mes mains pour lire cette nouvelle. Quand ils eurent fini, ils passèrent leurs regards de mon portable à moi, pour finir par se regarder gravement dans les yeux. Ils avaient compris que j'étais mort de peur et répondirent à ma place à ce message.

Le lendemain, nous avions passé notre journée à répéter pour notre prochaine tournée. Les pas de danse s'enchainaient toute la journée, et à la fin nous étions tous exténués. Toute la journée j'avais redouté qu'elle touche à sa fin, car ça annonçait le rendez-vous avec Tesshi que je redoutais. Pour une fois je ne me suis pas dépêché de prendre ma douche, voulant repousser le plus possible notre confrontation. Au bout d'un moment je du me résoudre à sortir de cette cabine, brisant cette aura si apaisante et protectrice. Quand j'arrivai dans la loge, Tego et Masu étaient encore présents, ils devaient sûrement m'attendre. Jin était aussi présent, il voulait m'encourager, et Masu devait à tous les coups soutenir Yuya. Pendant que Tesshi et moi étions séparés, ils étaient tous les deux très – même trop - proches. Mais il devait sûrement le réconforter, car pendant cette période, c'est bien Tegoshi, qui a le plus souffert.

_«-Bon, Masu ! Tu viens au restau avec moi ? Je t'invite pour ce soir._ Intervint Jin pour casser le blanc on ne peut plus désagréable qui c'était installé depuis mon entrée.

_-Hum... Je veux bien, mais le problème c'est que j'avais promis à Tesshi de l'inviter chez moi … _Répondit Masuda, très sérieux pour une fois.

_-Ce sera dans un restaurant de Gyoza Masu ! _Enchérit-il, avec une faible lueur de menace dans les yeux.

_-Ok, va pour les gyoza ! _Essaya de paraître enthousiaste notre Masu._ »_

Jin avait évidemment fait cela pour l'éloigner de Tegoshi, et ainsi nous laisser seuls. Sachant qu'il était venu grâce à la voiture de Masuda, je lui proposai de discuter de tout cela chez moi. A ma grande surprise, il accepta presque directement. Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux et pesant, aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à débuter une conversation. Après quelques minute qui paraissèrent des heures, nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez moi. Je sentais le stress monter de plus en plus en moi. Je lui proposai de discuter dans la cuisine, le salon lui rappelant peut-être des mauvais souvenirs. Nous étions tous les deux assis à la table, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer. Puis d'un seul coup, il brisa la glace :

_« -Bon, euh... Comment dire ? Voilà, pendant environ un mois, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et à ce que pourrait être mon futur, avec ou sans toi. Et, finalement, j'ai décidé de te pardonner. Donc si c'est possible, est-ce-qu'on pourrait recommencer notre histoire ?_ M'annonça Tegoshi, tout en rougissant. _»_

J'étais complètement sous le choc, et dire que je m'étais préparé à ce qu'il m'abandonne !

_« -Bien sûr qu'on peut recommencer, on ira même tout doucement pour ne pas refaire les erreurs du passé._ Lui répondit-je, fou de joie._ »_

Après notre réconciliation, nous avons mangé, discutant de tout et de rien, comme avant. J'étais vraiment très heureux, cela devait être un des plus beaux jours de ma vie; après le jour où je m'étais déclaré et qu'il m'avait répondu positivement, bien sûr. Puis à la fin du repas, je le ramenai chez lui, il n'était pas encore prêt à passer une nuit en ma compagnie, je le comprenais parfaitement. Le lendemain, fut vraiment une journée magnifique, bon OK, le temps était pourri, mais savoir que mon amour m'avait pardonné, me rendait tout simplement heureux, je devais être l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Malheureusement ma jalousie revînt très vite titiller notre petit couple, alors que tout allait pour le mieux. Après seulement quelques jours je me rendais compte que je voulais tuer la moindre personne qui s'approchait de trop près de lui. Cette séparation avait empiré mon envie de le protéger et de le garder pour moi seul. Mais je faisais de mon mieux pour contenir cette colère qui ne faisait qu'accroître. Je lui faisait quelques fois des petites scènes ainsi que des remarques, mais rien de bien méchant, le genre qui fait sourire gentiment. Notre relation avançait peu à peu, mais allait en s'améliorant.

Puis arriva le quatre Septembre, l'anniversaire de notre Nakamaru qui avait lieu chez lui. Vers vingt heures, nous étions tous là, à écouter le discours qu'il avait été forcé de faire. La soirée se passait très bien, tout le monde était joyeux, bien sûr l'alcool était de la partie ! Cette fois je m'abstins de trop boire, je ne voulais pas répéter l'épisode de l'anniversaire de Jin et Masuda, les conséquences en avaient été trop lourdes. Les autres eux, s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et devenaient d'un seul coup plus tactiles, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver, mais je devais me calmer. Pour ce faire je suis parti discuter avec Koki, un des seuls sobres de la soirée. Souvent lors des soirées, c'étaient lui et Tegoshi qui étaient chargés de raccompagner les autres puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas aimer plus que ça l'alcool. Cet homme à l'allure de gangster avait en fait un cœur d'or et était un très bon conseiller. Nous observions les autres dans notre coin, nous moquant de ceux complètement pleins, qui enchainaient les petites bêtises quand tout à coup nous vîmes un couple se former : Koyama et Nakamaru ! A la fin de la soirée, Tegoshi et Koki constatèrent qu'ils s'étaient « privés » pour rien, ils s'étaient presque tous endormis dans le salon. Seul Kame, à peu près sobre lui aussi, essayait de résister aux bras de Morphée, puisqu'il avait obligé Koki plus tôt dans la journée à venir dormir chez lui après la fête. Nous repartîmes tous les quatre, après avoir couvert nos amis et fermé la maison à clé vers deux maisons différentes. Arrivés chez Tegoshi, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite crise, vite calmée par les mots doux et réconfortants de Tegoshi. Puis le matin arriva, une matinée pluvieuse. La fin de l'été me déprime toujours autant !

Par une « belle » matinée de novembre, mon amour alla tranquillement chercher son courrier, et je pu voir qu'il avait reçu une lettre, mais il ne voulut pas la lire tout de suite. Il préférait toujours lire son courrier seul, au cas où 'il recevait une mauvaise nouvelle. Le lendemain, il paraissait gêné avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux, je me demandais pourquoi, me ressassant la journée de la veille. Rien ne me marqua, mais la lettre me revînt tout de suite à l'esprit :

_« -Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? _M'inquiétais-je directement.

_-Hum... Plus ou moins, je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit, et ça m'inquiète un peu_. Me répondit-il.

_-Tu veux m'en parler ? _Proposais-je pour essayer de le rassurer, mais aussi car la curiosité et la peur me rongeaient. _»_

Il hocha la tête en signe de refus, et alla s'assoir dans le canapé. Il fixait un point sur le sol, c'était sa façon de réfléchir, comme si les réponses à ses questions allaient apparaître, loin du regard des autres. Cette journée semblait parfaite, nous étions en répétition avec nos amis KAT-TUN toute la journée. Je m'amusais à embêter Nakamaru et Koyama, toujours ensembles depuis son anniversaire et faisait l'idiot avec Bakanishi pendant nos pauses. Toute la journée Tegoshi était resté incroyablement calme, lui qui est tout le temps sur-excité. Cela me perturbais à un point, et j'essayais d'en savoir plus au sujet de cette lettre mais il s'éloignait toujours du sujet. Le soir je profitai qu'il cuisine pour fouiller son courrier, cherchant désespérément la lettre. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, l'objet de ma convoitise apparut devant mes yeux. Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il me restait beaucoup de temps, je pris la lettre et la glissa discrètement dans mon sac, puis je rejoignis mon amour dans la cuisine. Après avoir tranquillement dîné, je rentrai chez moi, je voulais connaître la vérité, encore quelques minutes de suspense et je connaitrai les raisons du changement de comportement de Tegoshi. Arrivé chez moi, je me précipitai dans mon fauteuil pour lire cette fameuse lettre.

_« Tegoshi, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris une lettre alors que j'aurai très bien pu t'envoyer un mail ou te téléphoner. Mais, j'ai encore un peu de mal à faire ressortir mes émotions par ces moyens, je suis meilleur à l'écriture sur papier. Peut-être que le seul fait de tenir un crayon dans mes mains change tout ? Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet là, je suis toujours comme ça... Je pense que tu es maintenant habitué depuis le temps qu'on se connait, et que nous sommes amis. Tu as dû remarquer que je te taquinais souvent, un peu trop souvent même je pense, mais je suis comme ça. N'arrivant pas à montrer mes sentiments, même à mes amis, j'agis totalement à l'inverse de ce que je doit faire. Voilà que je recommence à tourner autour du pot, excuse moi. En fait, j'aimerai bien pouvoir parler avec toi sérieusement d'un sujet qui me concerne, mais comme il est toujours là à te surveiller et qu'il voudra écouter cette conversation, je préfère le faire par écrit. Je voudrai te parler de mes sentiments, qui à mon avis ont pas mal évolué avec le temps. Serait-il possible que l'on se voit un soir pour en discuter calmement ? Sans qu'il ne soit au courant, évidemment. J'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras. Sur ce, je te dis très probablement à demain._

_Tanaka Koki .»_

Huh ? Si je comprenais bien le sens caché de cette lettre, Koki aimait Tegoshi ? Je me faisais sûrement un film, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible, comment pouvait-il me trahir de la sorte. Et dire que je pensais qu'il était celui qui me comprenait le mieux. Tu m'étonnes, je comprenais beaucoup mieux après cette lecture ! Mais si je faisais un quelconque acte étrange envers Koki, Tegoshi allait se douter que j'avais lu cette lettre, et il m'en aurait voulu.

J'essayai d'agir normalement, mais c'était très dur. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, je lui proposai d'aller au restaurant, mais il refusa. C'était sûrement aujourd'hui qu'il allait parler avec Koki. J'allais les suivre et les espionner pour pouvoir entendre de ce dont ils pouvaient bien parler. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un parc. Parfait ! Je pouvais me cacher dans un buisson et entendre leur conversation. J'observais la scène : ils restaient se regarder sans dire un mot, Koki se triturait les doigts tout en fixant le sol, montrant sa gène et Tegoshi, lui, restait le fixer attendant qu'il parle. Voyant que son ami ne se décidait pas, il entreprit de briser la glace.

_« -Oui donc, de quoi tu voulais me parler au fait ?_ Demanda Tegoshi, tout innocemment, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

_-Euh, et bien de mes sentiments. Je crois qu'ils sont devenus en un peu trop importants envers une certaine personne..._

_-Eh ? Dis moi qui c'est, dis moi !_ Rigola Tegoshi._ Comment elle est ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une fille..._

_-Ah ok, je vois, il est à l'agence avec nous ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je le connais bien ?_

_-Oui_

_-Ce n'est quand même pas mon amour ? Il est à moi lui, pas touche ! _Redevînt tout à coup sérieux mon amour.

_-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas lui. _Le rassura-t-il.

_-Et bien dans ce cas, je peux t'aider, te donner des conseils, mais tu veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est ?_ Se mit à bouder mon ange.

_-Euh non , vraiment pas ! Désolé, j'ai un peu honte, parce que je sais que lui ne m'aimera probablement jamais. Il aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Ah, ça risque d'être dur dans ce cas ! Tu es bien sûr de vouloir briser son couple ? Parce que tu sais, parfois, quand on sait que c'est désespéré, on ne souhaite plus que le bonheur de celui qu'on aime._

_-Justement, s'ils cassaient tous les deux, il serait vraiment mal, alors si en plus c'est de ma faute, je m'en voudrai beaucoup trop. Mais je voudrai quand même être honnête avec lui et lui dire mes sentiments. Mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus de l'aimer..._

_-Hum, dans ce cas, tu devrais réfléchir encore un peu, essayer de mettre au point tes sentiments, et de réfléchir à un avenir possible entre vous. Normalement, après ça tu te rendras compte de la vraie nature de tes sentiments._

_-OK, merci Tegoshi. Je vais essayer ça. Et si je me rends compte que je l'aime vraiment, je lui dirai la vérité._

_-Héhé ! De rien ! Et si tu l'aimes vraiment, avouer tes sentiments est sûrement la meilleure solution. »_

Puis ils mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, et finirent par aller dans un restaurant quelques mètres plus loin. Moi ? J'étais toujours dans mon buisson, attendant d'être sûr de pouvoir sortir de ma magnifique cachette. Quelques étrangères me virent et se mirent à me regarder étrangement. Heureusement qu'elles ne me connaissaient pas, j'avais déjà assez honte comme ça. Les jours suivants, Koki se comportait encore complètement normalement. Il restait amical avec mon amour. Puis environ une semaine après leur petite conversation, en pleine répétition pour le prochain concert regroupant nos deux groupes, Il s'approcha de nous.

«_ -Euh, Tegoshi, est ce que je peux te parler en privé ? _Demanda-t-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

_-Woh Koki, vous sortez pas de la salle, on a pas encore fini, ils nous reste encore pleins de trucs à répéter ! Si vous voulez parler, vous allez dans un coin, mais vous sortez pas, sinon tels que je vous connais, vous aller trainer dans les couloirs et observer les autres groupes ou parler à des juniors._ Intervînt Kame. _»_

Ah ! Ce que je pouvais l'apprécier lui parfois, même s'il prenait un peu trop le travail à cœur. Mais grâce à lui je pouvais essayer d'entendre leur conversation ou si j'étais trop loin, je pouvais toujours essayer de lire sur leur lèvres. Koki avait choisi l'endroit le plus éloigné de nous pour parler avec lui, mais même de là-bas je pouvais lire leurs paroles.

_«-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Tegoshi

_-Et bien, j'ai fini de réfléchir. Et j'en ai conclu que finalement je l'aime vraiment..._

_-Et bah maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à te déclarer ! _

_-Oui sauf qu'entre nous deux c'est mort, c'est tout simplement impossible._

_-Tu dis ça alors que tu n'es sûr de rien, si ça se trouve il t'a dit aimer quelqu'un juste pour te faire réagir. Alors essaie quand même, et si tu ne le fais, tu en souffrira de toute façons ! »_

Depuis le début de leur conversation, je m'approchai fourbement prêt à agir au cas où. Je sentais la situation devenir dangereuse. Et puis je n'étais pas le seul, les autres s'avançaient aussi discrètement, piqués par la curiosité.

_«-Bon alors maintenant, tu dois te déclarer ! Je veux que tu le fasses avant la fin de la journée ! _

_-Eh ? Mais c'est trop tôt, je me suis pas préparé psychologiquement !_

_-Et alors, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu verras, ça viendra tout seul ! Et puis c'est bien parfois les déclarations à l'arrache, ça te convient bien je trouve._

_-Euh si tu le dit... Comment ça le style à l'arrache me va bien ?_

_-Héhé ! Bon sur ce, j'y retourne, j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par Kame, il peut être flippant parfois._

_-Attends Tegoshi !_ Dit-il en le rattrapant par le bras.

_-Hum quoi encore ?_ Feignit-il la colère.

_-Et bien cette personne;que j'aime. Il s'avère que c'est... »_

Une certaine lueur apparut dans les yeux Tegoshi, il avait tant voulu savoir qui c'était, et il allait enfin le savoir. Les autres membres des deux groupes aussi attendaient avec impatience que Koki finisse sa phrase. Moi, je ne le voulais pas, je m'y attendais, mais je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais réagir.

_« Donc cette personne, c'est toi. Je... Je t'aime. »_

Tegoshi n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que j'étais déjà en train de foncer sur Koki. Pour ne pas blesser mon amour, je l'avais poussé vers les autres. Il avait quand même dû avoir mal vu la force que j'avais mis dans cet acte. Mais celui qui souffra le plus devait quand même être Koki. Les dix autres avaient mis un peu de temps à se remettre du choc de la révélation de Koki et de la réception de Tegoshi. En plus de ça , j'étais devenu complètement incontrôlable : la rage que j'avais accumulé depuis trop longtemps à mon goût avait éclatée, et j'étais devenu totalement incontrôlable. Après quelques minutes, Jin apparut avec un seau d'eau glacée qu'il me lança à la figure. C'était vraiment très désagréable mais je dois quand le remercier car cela m'a remis les idées en place. Sans son intervention, je ne sais pas ce que serait devenu Koki. Il était vraiment dans un sale état, et dire que c'était moi, un de ses amis depuis si longtemps qui lui avait ça ! Je m'en voulais tellement que j'en restais sans voix. Les autres restaient me fixer, avec une lueur de peur dans leurs yeux, ils n'osaient pas bouger, ne sachant pas quelles pouvaient être mes réactions. Les cris que les membres avaient poussés avaient alertés les groupes présents dans les salles voisines. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et les Arashi et les Kanjani8 surgirent près de nous. Face au spectacle que nous leur offrions malgré nous, ils restèrent quelques temps immobiles, puis Nino et Subaru se précipitèrent vers Koki. Toute cette agitation avait interpellé beaucoup de monde, mais ils n'osaient pas entrer, regardant le ''spectacle'' derrière la grande baie vitrée.

Koki fut conduit à l'hôpital et Johnny-san fut mis au courant de l'histoire. Enfin, nous n'avions bien sûr pas avoué toute la vérité. Les conséquences risquant d'être trop importantes. Nous lui avion fait croire que Koki s'était un peu trop rapproché de ma copine. Ce qui, de mon point de vue, n'était pas complètement faux, le ''copine'' devait juste être remplacé par ''copain''. Après ça, les journalistes affluaient autour de la Johnny's Entertainment, eux aussi eurent droit à une version différente. Pour étouffer la vérité, Johnny-san avait annoncé que Koki s'était fait frappé par derrière par des inconnus. Je n'osais vraiment pas aller le voir à l'hôpital, je m'en voulais trop. L'ambiance à la Johnny's n'était pas des plus apaisantes. Surtout dans notre salle de répétition. Dix paires d'yeux me fixaient d'un air que je ne peux pas vraiment définir. De la colère, de la pitié et de l'anxiété s'y mêlaient. Peu osaient me parler comme avant. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'est que Tegoshi m'évitait, et je pouvais clairement deviner qu'il passait le plus possible de son temps libre à l'hôpital, en compagnie de Koki. Tout le monde allait le voir autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Moi ? J'avais beaucoup trop honte pour lui rendre visite, et je risquais de croiser les regards accusateurs de mes amis, mais je redoutais surtout celui de Tegoshi. Mon meilleur ami, Jin, était un des seuls à me soutenir, même si j'avais frappé un membre de son groupe. Puis Koki fut de retour. Il me pardonna après quelques jours, puis mes autres amis firent de même. Tegoshi, lui, m'avait pardonné en dernier, mais il n'agissait plus comme avant avec moi. Il était plus distant, comme s'il avait perdu confiance en moi.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je voyais Tegoshi se rapprocher de Koki. Etait-ce pour m'énerver ? Ou peut être simplement pour essayer de se faire pardonner ? Toujours est-il que tout ça ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Mais je n'osais pas lui en parler, redoutant ce qu'il pouvait me répondre.

Le soir, après le travail, ils sortaient souvent ensemble, seuls ou accompagnés par d'autres amis. Bien sûr je les suivait toujours discrètement. Puis au bout d'un certain moment, toutes leurs sorties additionnées à la distance de Tegoshi commencèrent à m'énerver sérieusement et j'arrêtai de les espionner. Je voulais le voir en dehors du travail moi aussi !Quand je lui proposais une sortie, il refusait la plupart du temps, toujours poliment, préférant sortir avec Koki, Masuda ou d'autres encore. Puis un jour Dieu exauça mes prières.

_«-Euh Yamapi ? Est ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir ? Ça fait quelques jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu en dehors de l'agence._

_-Oui, environ trois semaines même depuis la dernière fois et encore, il y avait Massu et Koya... Et la fois d'avant, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais je pense que tu avais plus intéressant à faire que sortir avec moi... »_

Il me proposait enfin de sortir ! Pourquoi lui ai-je répondu aussi froidement ?

_« Désolé, j'avais des choses importantes à régler. Et je voulais faire ça le plus vite possible. »_

C'est vrai que quand je les suivais, je n'entendais pas leurs conversations, je ne savais pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

_«-Mmh... Ok. Si tu veux tu peux venir prendre un verre chez moi, et manger chez moi ou au restaurant, comme tu veux._

_-En fait, je préférerai que tu viennes chez moi. Et je ferai la cuisine, je préfère ça à un restaurant, c'est plus pratique pour parler que dans un restaurant vu qui nous sommes... Du coup est ce que tu pourrais passer vers 19h-19h30 ? »_

J'acquiesçais de la tête en signe d'affirmation. J'avais tellement hâte d'être au soir, que je restais distrait toute la journée, n'arrivais plus à enchainer correctement plus de trois reste de la journée passa comme ça, avec les reproches des autres membres. Chez moi, je cherchais désespérément à me distraire, pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Je pris donc une longue, très longue, douche. Puis je partis de chez moi pour faire en sorte d'arriver chez lui vers 19h15. L'heure parfaite : ni en avance, ni en retard ; le parfait milieu !

Quand je sonna, il vint tout de suite m'ouvrir et je m'aperçus qu'il était encore plus beau qu'il y a quelques heures. En plus de cette merveilleuse vision, une délicieuse odeur sortait de sa cuisine. La soirée promettait ! Au final, c'est peut être bien de ne pas se voir quelques temps et avoir de belles ''retrouvailles''. Avant de goûter à son diner, nous prîmes un apéro dans son salon. On discutait tranquillement du travail, du groupe, comme de simples amis quoi... Puis il m'annonça que le repas était prêt et nous nous mîmes à table. Il essayait de le cacher, mais je devinais très bien qu'il était anxieux.

_«-Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

_-Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Et bien, ça ne risque pas de te plaire. C'est à propos de nous... »_

Et voilà ! Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait ! Au fond de moi je le sentais pas ce dîner.

_«-Et bah vas-y, je t'écoute._ Dis-je en brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je repris. _Tu veux rompre c'est ça ? Je peux savoir pourquoi au moins ?_

_-Et bien, depuis l'accident avec Koki, je me suis rendu compte jusqu'où ta jalousie pouvait te mener. Et à cause d'elle je ne me sens plus libre. Je ne peux même pas discuter avec mes amis, tu deviens automatiquement jaloux. Tu as beau le cacher autant que tu veux, je le remarque. Je ne veux plus qu'elle me contrôle ainsi que notre couple. »_

Même si je m'y attendais, j'avais toujours l'espoir qu'il m'annonce quelque chose d'autre. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus. J'avais mal.

_«-Tesshi, je peux faire des efforts. S'il te plait, reste avec moi ! J'ai besoin de toi moi !_

_-Faire des efforts ? Si c'est pour la canaliser jusqu'à en devenir fou, non merci. Koki en a déjà fait les frais. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Et puis... Je ne t'aime plus... »_

Ouch ! Cette dernière phrase faisait vraiment mal. Encore plus que les autres. J'avais de plus en plus mal au cœur.

_«-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? _Réussis-je difficilement à articuler.

_-Oui... Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques jours, mais je pense que ça dure depuis un peu plus longtemps._

_-Qui ? Koki ?_ Je ne pouvais même plus faire de phrase. Seul ce mot réussit à sortir de ma bouche. »

Je compris à son silence gêné que j'avais visé juste. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni dire. Je me contentais de le fixer d'un regard suppliant rempli de tristesse. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers. Je me retournai pour voir l'intrus. Bien sûr c'était lui, la personne que je détestais le plus à cet instant. Comprenant la situation, il avait arrêté de sourire et attendait la suite. C'en était trop ! La seule vue de son visage me mettait dans une colère pas possible. Pris d'une folie je saisis un couteau de cuisine qui trainait encore par là et me rua vers Koki. Malheureusement dans ma course, je ne pus m'arrêter et c'est trop tard que je vis Tegoshi se jeter sur lui pour le protéger. Il tomba dans les bras de Koki. Sous le choc, je retirai le couteau que j'avais planté dans sa poitrine. Le sang se répandit sur son T-shirt ainsi que sur Koki qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

_« Encore désolé pour sa jalousie. Je t'aime »_ Articula difficilement avant de perdre conscience. A l'entente de cette dernière phrase qui ne m'était pas destinée, je redevins fou et me rua de nouveau vers Koki qui venait de poser le corps inerte de Tegoshi. Cette fois il réussit à m'éviter, mais je repris directement l'assaut, plus vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Je plantai le couteau dans sa poitrine et une expression de douleur s'afficha sur son visage.

_« Décidément ta jalousie t'aura vraiment pourri jusqu'à devenir complètement fou. »_ Même au bord de la mort il osait me défier et d'une voix bien claire en plus !

_« Tesshi, n'ai pas peur. Je vais te rejoindre, tu ne seras pas seul. » _Cette phrase là il l'avait murmuré comme Tegoshi quelques minutes auparavant, puis il tomba lui aussi dans l'inconscience. Le voyant tomber je repris conscience et observais la scène. Je venais de tuer mon amour et un de mes amis proches. Il ne fallait pas que l'on apprenne que j'étais le coupable. Je pouvais toujours faire croire à un crime passionnel suivi d'un suicide. Je pris donc un torchon pour effacer mes empreintes du couteau et emmitouflai mes mains grâce à un autre torchon. Avec mes gants improvisés je positionnai les mains de Koki sur le couteau comme s'il s'était planté lui même. Puis je sortis discrètement et repartis chez moi où je brûlai les torchons pleins du sang de Koki et de Tegoshi.

La nouvelle fut apprise le lendemain quand Nakamaru et Massu s'inquiétèrent du retard de leurs meilleurs amis. Ils inquiétèrent le reste de mes amis annonçant qu'ils ne répondaient toujours pas à leur portables au bout d'une demi heure. Massu s'était souvenu du rendez que Tegoshi m'avait donné et je lui répondit que j'avais dû annuler pour une raison qu'ils ne pourraient pas vérifier. Après permission du manager nous décidâmes d'aller voir chez Koki puis chez Tegoshi. Bien sûr, chez Koki il n'y avait personne pour répondre. Nakamaru et Jin décidèrent de défoncer la porte. Après quelques minutes, elle s'ouvrit, nous laissant découvrir la maison de Koki, complètement en bordel. Tout le monde crût à un cambriolage mais Nakamaru qui venait souvent ici nous dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa maison bien rangée. Ils le cherchèrent dans toutes les pièces de la maison sans succès. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller chez Tegoshi. Chez lui, la porte était ouverte et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à découvrir les deux corps. Les cris de Kame et Ueda avaient amener tout le monde dans la cuisine pour qu'ils découvrent l'horrible spectacle. Les larmes me vinrent tout de suite, je m'en voulais tellement pour eux deux. Puis la plupart de mes amis se joignirent à moi pleurant en silence. Maru, Junno, Massu et Koya eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer des cris déchirants de désespoir implorant leurs amis de se réveiller. Voir mes amis dans cet état amplifia mon sentiment de culpabilité et je me mis aussi à crier de toutes mes forces sur Tegoshi le secouant de toutes mes forces. Puis Ueda décida d'appeler la police puis Johhny-san. Il mit nos deux groupes en pause pour que l'on puisse se remettre à notre rythme de la mort de nos amis.

Une enquête avait été lancée, nous nous sommes faits interrogés un à un par la police. Elle fut conclue par un meurtre passionnel puis un suicide, comme je l'avais fait croire. Puis le jour des enterrements arriva. Ils se firent tout les deux le même jour. Ils furent enterrés près l'un de l'autre à mon plus grand regret. Pendant la cérémonie, personne ne retenait ses larmes. Voir leurs familles en pleurs par ma faute m'était insupportable. Le plus horrible était les petits frères de Koki en pleurs, surtout Juri, enlacé par Maru, que je connaissais depuis qu'il était entré dans l'agence, il y a deux ans de ça. Je rentrai chez moi accompagné de Jin et Kame qui s'inquiétaient pour moi. Après quelques heures, Kame dût rentrer chez lui me laissant seul avec mon meilleur ami.

_«-Ca va aller ? Tu tiens le coup ?_

_-Je sais pas Jin. Je m'en veux terriblement tu sais._

_-Eh ? Pourquoi tu t'en veux ? »_

Ouh la bourde ! Il fallait vite que je trouve comment m'en sortir.

_«-Imagines seulement Jin, si j'avais pas eu cet empêchement j'aurais été avec Tegoshi. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ! On aurait pas perdu deux de nos amis et pour moi l'homme de ma vie. Masu et Maru seraient joyeux comme à leur habitude. Même Junno, lui qui est toujours souriant a perdu son sourire._

_-Écoute, avec des Si, on referait le monde tu sais. Même si c'est dur à faire, il va falloir que tu passes à autre chose. Ce sera sûrement très difficile pour tout le monde mais on se soutiendra tous. »_

Jin avait raison, je devais passer à autre chose et aider du mieux que je pouvais les autres.

Les jours passaient et je restais toujours enfermé chez moi. Je recevais parfois la visite de ma famille et de mes amis. Je ne sortais qu'une fois dans la journée : pour me recueillir sur sa tombe et celle de Koki, les suppliant intérieurement de me pardonner. La culpabilité devenait trop grande. Malheureusement, Jin avais tort, après tout il n'était pas Bakanishi pour rien : nos amis n'allaient pas mieux au fil des jours, ils étaient même de pire en pire. Je croisait toujours Juri quand j'allais me recueillir. Il devait passer la plupart de son temps près de son frère qu'il admirait tant. Parfois sur les tombes on pouvait voir un bouquet de la part des fans. Tout cela prenait une trop grande envergure. Je cherchais une solution quand je sentis mon portable vibrer, un message de Jin.

_« J'ai envie de te voir. Il faut qu'on se change les idées et je sais que mes amis peuvent m'aider pour ça. J'ai donné rendez vous aux autres au parc devant chez moi dans 3 heures. Kame viendra te chercher puisqu'il habite près de chez toi. A tout à l'heure. »_

Ce message me donna soudain une idée.3 heures ? Le temps de faire le chemin il me restait à peu près 2h30 pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi me mettant à la tâche. Persuadé que c'était la bonne solution.

Point de vue externe : 

Deux heures plus tard Kame, Junno et Shige arrivèrent chez lui. Ils frappèrent une fois et ne furent pas surpris de ne pas entendre de réponse. Il était comme ça depuis leur mort. Ils le trouvèrent endormi sur le lit. Le trouvant attachant et étant en avance ils décidèrent de le laisser dormir encore un peu et faire comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Il insistait toujours sur ce point, ils venaient tellement souvent ici, qu'ils devaient se mettre à l'aise et faire comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Kame cherchait quelque chose à boire et Massu quelque chose à manger. Junno, lui s'était installé directement dans la canapé, observant tout autour de lui, il aimait ce salon il s'y était senti à l'aise dès la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Puis quelque chose attira son regard : une feuille posée sur la table basse. Une nouvelle chanson ? Il attendit le retour de ses amis pour qu'ils puissent la lire tous ensemble. Si cette feuille était posée là, c'est qu'elle ne contenait rien de compromettant, non ? Et il était connu pour écrire de belles chansons. Ils lurent donc tous les trois ces lignes :

_« A l'intention de tout le monde,_

_Après avoir lu ça, vous me détesterez sûrement tous. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Bon je vais faire clair et simple pour que tout le monde, même Bakanishi puisse comprendre. Koki n'est en rien coupable dans la mort de Tegoshi. La police a eu tout faux à cause de moi. Elle a eu raison sur un seul point : il s'agissait bien d'un crime passionnel. Ce soir là, j'étais bien chez Tegoshi. S'il m'avait donné rendez-vous, c'était pour me dire qu'il voulait rompre. Koki était sûrement là pour le protéger si jamais je perdais le contrôle. Malheureusement, Tegoshi a voulu le protéger au péril de sa vie. Puis après m'être rendu compte de mon acte, j'ai injustement rejeté la faute sur Koki et l'ai tué. Après, j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que Koki s'était suicidé après avoir tué Tegoshi. Les amis, je m'excuse de tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire. Vous voir tous les jours encore plus triste ne faisait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité. Je tenais particulièrement à m'excuser auprès de Juri qui se confiait à moi au cimetière. Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'après cela, vous vous remettrez plus vite de leur disparition._

_Je vous le redis encore, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fait._

_Yamashita Tomohisa. »_

A la fin de leur lecture, les trois amis étaient choqués, leur regard fixé sur cette feuille, incapables de prononcer un seul mot. Puis Kame commença à crier le nom de Yamapi, sortant ces deux amis de leurs rêveries. Junno appela Jin pour dire aux autres de venir immédiatement chez Pi. Massu, lui, appela la police quelques minutes après, le temps de se remettre du choc. Ils allèrent tous dans sa chambre essayant de le réveiller pendant plusieurs minutes; jusqu'à ce que les six autres arrivèrent. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, Shige observa la chambre et découvrit un flacon de somnifère à côtés d'une bouteille de Vodka. Tous les deux vides... Shige les prit dans ses mains pour les montrer et ses amis et dit :

_«-Je pense pas qu'il se réveillera après ça, on peut toujours appelé une ambulance, mais il est sûrement déjà mort... »_

Pendant ce temps, la police avait eu le temps d'arriver et de lire la confession de Yamapi. Ils avaient aussi assisté à ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Ils attendirent tous les médecins qui peu après leur arrivée annoncèrent leur diagnostic :_ «Nous sommes désolés, il est trop tard. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. »._


End file.
